The worlds collide
by hansdavid82
Summary: Yubari and Akashi was working on a teleporter. While they were out eating lunch, a specific fast battleship decided to look at the the strange handheld device. Before Akashi and Yubari could even stop her, she already pressed the button. Now nobody knows were she went...
1. chapter 1

The Worlds Collide

legend: H- human

Sg-shipgirl

It was just another day at school, and. kongou(H) was walking around the halls of her school. It was dismissal, so most students already went home. A few moments later, Kongou(H) then turned to her classrom. When she walked inside the room, she was suprised to see someone on the floor. The girl was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"Hmm... I wonder if she's OK, desu." Kongou said. "Is she even breathing, desu?"

She walked closer to take a closer look, and noticed the girl's hair is brown, tied up in two buns at the side of her hair, like Kongou(H)'s.

When She turned her upright, she was suprised to notice that the face fo the girl looks like Kongou(H)'s!

"Wha... who is this? A sister that I didn't know of, Desu?"

Then suddenly, the girl woke up, and stood up quickly, suprising Kongou(H)

 **Well that's one heck of a ride, Desu!"** the girl said.

"Woah!" Kongou(H) said as she falls to the floor.

"Who...Who are you, Desu!?"

The girl looks at her and said, " Oi! You speak english, desu?"

"um...yes, desu"

"Well Ok then! Allow me to introduce myself, desu!"

The girl strikes a pose,

 **"Born in britain and raised in Japan, I'm Kongou of the Kongou-class fast battleships!"**

 ***background explosions***

Kongou's(H) POV

"What..."

I'm confused.

first, there's a girl in shrine maiden clothes,

then, I noticed that she looks like me,

then, I also noticed that she acts, talks, even sounds like me,

and her name is also Kongou,

Now she claims to be a fast battleship from Britain and raised in Japan.

well...

I wonder whats next...


	2. Tea, Desu?

The Worlds Collide

Third person POV

"What about you, desu?" Kongou(Sg) asked.

"Me? Um... My name is... uh... Kongou, Desu."

Kongou(Sg) looked at her. "Well, looks like we are really alike, right, Desu?"

"Yeah. You're right, Desu."

"Well then," kongou(Sg) said, bringing out a silver tray with two teacups, teaspoons, and a teapot full of black tea, out of nowhere, "Want some tea, Desu?"

"Wait. Where did you get that, Desu?"

"Nothing. Just don't think about it."

"um... Ok. And yes I want some tea, Desu!"

While drinking tea, Kongou(H) asked, "So, whag are you again?"

"I'm a Shipgirl, a fast battleship to be exact, Desu!"

"Fast battleship? I've heard that from someone before..."

"Was it me, Desu?"

Kongou(H) facepalms, "Yeah your right! I totally forgot, Desu."

"It's Ok, Desu!"

They continue drinking tea.

"Well, its getting late. Kongou, you live somewhere here, Desu?"

"Well for all I know, I'm not from here, Desu."

"what do you mean, Desu?"

"while at my naval base, there's this device, a teleporter, I think, Desu. I wanted to see what it does, so I pressed the button. And the next thing I knew, I'm here, Desu."

"Wow. Well, maybe you can sleep in my house for now, Desu!"

"Really?! Thanks, Desu!"

"Your welcome, Desu!"

Then the two got up, Kongou(Sg) stored the tray, the teacups, teaspoons, and teapot, then both left the school and started to go to Kongou's(H) house.

 **Meanwhile, at the naval base...**

"What do you mean she's not here?" the admiral asked.

"She's really not here! I've told the shipgirls of other nations to see if Kongou is there. They did patrols, but they didn't see Kongou!" Akashi said.

"Well, when Kongou teleported, she left the teleporter behind, which means we can still get Kongou back." Yubari said.

"But who will volunteer?"

Then the door opens, with Fubuki going in the room. "um... admiral? Where's Kongou?"

The admiral, akashi and yubari looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Heck Yeah."


	3. Home!

The Worlds Collide

Soon, They arrived at Kongou's house.

"Your house big, Desu!" Kongou(Sg) said.

Kongou(H) smiles. "Yes, Desu! We live close to the sea, so we sometimes watch the ships that pass by, Desu." she said.

"Really, Desu?"

"Yes, Desu!"

As the start to enter the house, Kongou(H) said, " Quick! Hide behind those boxes, Desu!"

"Yes, Desu!"

Kongou(Sg) hides behind the boxes, then someone wearing glasses walks up to Kongou(H), saying, "Kongou Onee-chan! Where were you?"

"Ah, Kirishima! Don't worry, I'll tell you later, but first, please tell Hiei and Haruna to please come to my room in an hour, Desu. Also you, too, Desu!"

"Hai!" Kirishima said and runs off to find Hiei and Haruna.

"Ok, Kongou! Let's go to my room, Desu!"

"Ok, Desu! And your Kirishima looks exactly like my Kirishima?"

"Oh. I didn't know that you have a sister, Desu."

"My sisters are Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima, Desu!"

"...Ok, I'm weirded out now, Desu..."

Then they walked to kongou's(H) room.

Kongou(H) opens her closet and gave Kongou(Sg) some of her clothes and said, "Wear these clothes, Desu! Many people don't see someone wearing a shrine maiden outfit everyday, Desu."

"Ok, if you say so, Desu!"

After Kongou(Sg) changed her clothes, Kongou(H) asked, " What's with your headband, Desu?"

"Oh, Thats my radar, Desu!" kongou(Sg) said.

"Radar?"

"Yes, Desu! In fact, I can tell that your sisters are coming here right now, Desu!"

"Oh, Crap."

Meanwhile...

Fubuki(H) is getting ready for school tomorrow, so she is doing her assignments. While studying her question, she her a crash in the house! At least her parents were away for awhile, so she went to where the crash happened.

When she came to the living room, she was surprised to see a girl her age on the floor. The girl is wearing some kind of sailor uniform. When she walked closer to see if she is hurt, the girl woke up."Wha...Where am I?"

Fubuki's POV

Wait, what?! Who is this? She looks like me, too!

I don't know what's happening, but I need to know!

"um...hello? Are you Ok?" I asked.

"uh...yes..." she said.

"so...um...who are you?"

"Oh, um..."

She stands up and salutes, " First of the Fubuki- class destroyers, Fubuki! Nice to meet you!"

Ok, What.


	4. Confused moments

The worlds Collide

Kongou(H) could hear her sister's footsteps comming close to her

room.

"Quick, Desu! Get under my bed, Desu!" she said to Kongou(Sg).

"Okay, Desu!"

Kongou(Sg) hid under Kongou's(H) bed.

Someone knocked on the door.

knock, knock, knock*

"Come in!"

Three people walked into the room.

It's Kongou's(H) sisters.

"Kongou onee-chan! Why did you you call us?" asked Hiei.

"Is something wrong?" Haruna asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong, Desu!", Kongou(H) said, "Well... except for..."

"What is it, Kongou?" Kirishima asked.

"W-well, Desu... There's something I need to tell all of you..."

"What is it?" The three asked.

"W-well, its-"

 **"ME!"** Kongou(Sg) jumped, suprising everyone in the room.

"Hey, kongou, Desu! You ruined the mood, Desu!"

"Hey, at least no negative thoughts for now, right, Desu?" Kongou(Sg) said.

Kongou(H) thinks for a moment."Ok, Desu. You have a point there, Desu!"

As the Kongous were talking, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima were staring at them, confused and speechless.

Finally, Hiei said, "Uh... Kongou?"

"Yes, Desu?" the two said.

This confused the three even more.

The Kongous are just watching Kongou's(H) confused sisters.

"um... sorry to confuse your sisters, Desu. I almost forgot that there were two of us in this room, Desu." Kongou(Sg) said in embarrassment.

"No, it's ok, Desu! This is kinda fun, Desu!" Kongou(H) said.

Silence was in the room for a few moments, until,

"Ok, then." Kirishima said, cleaning her glasses and putting them back on, "Kongou?"

"Yes, Kirishima, Desu?" Kongou(H) said.

"Who is this person?!" Kirishima points to kongou(Sg).

"Um..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"So what's your name?" Fubuki(Sg) asked.

"Um... my name is Fubuki." Fubuki(H) answered.

Fubuki(Sg) thougth for a moment, "So that's why I thougth I was looking at a mirror. We look alike."

"Yeah, your right!"

"So what you were doing before I crashed your house?" Fubuki(Sg) asked, looking around the room.

"I... uh... was getting ready to go to school tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you..." Fubuki(Sg) bows.

"N-no, it's ok."

"So, uh... can I stay with you for a while?" Fubuki(Sg) asks.

"Why?"

"Um... I have nowhere to stay."

"Uh, ok, you can sleep with me in my room."

"Really? thank you!"

"Just don't let my parents see you, or else they will be so confused."

"Oh...O-ok..."


End file.
